Peridot Saves The World!
by WagonWheel24
Summary: *One-shot* There's a bomb at the center of the Earth! It's is up to Peridot and her pal, Ronaldo, to stop the bomb and save the world! (Parody of Luigi saves the world.)


It was a beautiful day in Beach City. Ronaldo, a certain fat paranormal investigator, was at home, sleeping in his bed, letting his problems pass by. But, his peaceful sleep was interrupted, as his door was forcefully kicked away by a green, diamond-shape haired, lady. It was Peridot, holding a large hand drill, and she was not looking happy.

"Ronaldo!" She nearly yelled.

It took Ronaldo all his strength to sit up. "Huh? ***yawn*** W-what do you want?"

Peridot ran up to him. "There's a bomb at the center of the Earth!"

Ronaldo sat on the side of his bed, rubbing his eyes and yawning. "What? ***yawn*** What are ya talking about?"

Peridot walked up to Ronaldo, grabbing his leg. "Come on, Ronaldo!" She said "Let's go!"

"Whoa! Hold on! Wait!" Ronaldo said, fearful to the situation. "What are you-"

It was too late, Peridot raises her drill arm and slams it to the ground, making her and Ronaldo fall down and down. As Peridot keeps her drill arm forward, and her other arm holding Ronaldo tightly, Ronaldo screams like a bitch, as they plummet further and further to the center of the Earth. Peridot, breaking through a layer of the Earth, falls from a great height, landing safely on the ground. Ronaldo, however, lands on the ground, face first.

"What the hell, Peridot?" Ronaldo asked, upset with the green gem.

"Ronaldo!" Peridot remonstrated. "We need to destroy the bomb!"

Ronaldo was out of breath. "Hold on" he said, walking to the nearest wall to rest on "I need to take a breather."

"WE DON'T HAVE THAT KIND OF TIME!" Peridot shouted. She then looked to her left, seeing a large, yellow, beeping, spiky formation, about the size of a Volkswagen Beetle, right in front of her. "Oh, there it is!"

Ronaldo fell on his butt, still out of breath. "T-that.." He took a few breaths. "That's great, Peridot."

Peridot walked up to the bomb, putting her hands on it.

"There's only one thing left for me to do!" she said. She stood there, starting to shake in a very violent matter. Then, her feet activated two rocket's that launched her toward the sky. The bomb still in hand she lets out a victorious yell, as she smashes through the planet, to get out of the center of the Earth.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mayor Dewey appears to be driving a tow truck, towing Greg Universe's van. Dewey did this with a large victorious smile on his face. But it vanished, a large vibration started, shaking him and the tow truck. Then, out of nowhere, Peridot, bomb in hand(s), breaks out from under Dewey's truck, destroying it. Peridot, yelling like a maniac, flies out to the Earth's atmosphere. Once she's in space, she lets go of the bomb, looking at it one last time, before falling back down to Earth. The bomb, one second left, disappears in a fiery explosion. Peridot, being to awesome to look at the explosion, is burning up as she falls back down to Earth. About to hit a large body of water, Peridot activates her boot rockets to save herself from a cold, watery, demise. Peridot, still on fire, flies toward Beach City, people believing she was some sort of comet.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jasper went to check the paper, only to see a large fireball in the sky. Amazed, she crushes the newspaper she had, and coldly said "I wanna fight that!"

* * *

Elsewhere, Steven Universe walked out of his house, ready to start the day. Looking up, however, he saw Peridot, who was no longer on fire, falling towards him. Peridot lands in front of Steven, dusting herself off and waiting for him to talk to her.

"You did it, Peridot!" Steven happily said "You saved the world. Take these Doritos, as a reward!"

Then, a large bowl of Doritos, falls out of the sky, landing in between Steven and Peridot. Peridot stares in awe, the excitement within her growing and growing as she gazes at this beautiful work of art.

Peridot hopped in the air, yelling "OH HELL YES!"

* * *

Ronaldo was still stuck in the hole, wondering if Peridot was going to come back for him.

"Peridot?" He called out. "Peridot!" He called out again. It was at this point he realized, he was never getting out.

"F*CK!"

* * *

 **So, what do you think? I got the idea after watching "Luigi Saves The World." I thought, Once Peridot got used to Earth, she would probably do something like this. I put Ronaldo in because I thought i would be funny to drag his lazy behind in. (I also sorta ship the two, but whatever). Seriously though, check out Luigi Saves The World, it's really funny.**


End file.
